Alice Chronicles
by yokosakura-wintrystarlight
Summary: Reo has escaped the Alice prison and he has finally learned about their past. Will the academy along with Mikan and her friends be able to stop him? Or will Reo be the one to prevail? RxR!
1. Reo's Escaped!

_I don't and I never will own Gakuen Alice…Remember that with all my stories…_

_Special thanks to:_

_**k0nek0, dominiqueanne, claireponcherrii, 143keith123, ruin princess, SailorDayDreamer, Arisa Jippensha, MexicanChick101  
**_

_for all of your reviews on my first fanfic, Love Moves in Mysterious Ways_

_Sorry if I haven't been very active at updating….3__rd__ Quarter at school is killing me…._

_Anyway, this is my second fanfic….I dedicate this to all my school friends for their never ending way of showing me support (a little sentimental right?)_

_This fic was helped written by my seatmates, Gerald and Louise_

_Read and Review!_

**Chapter 1: Reo's Escaped!**

"Finally. I've escaped that hell. Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, prepare yourselves for my revenge!" whispered Reo as he walked away from the Alice prison. He had scarlet hair and vibrant amethyst eyes that glistened as he thought about ways to take revenge on Mikan and Natsume.

* * *

"NATSUME!" screamed Mikan at the top of her lungs. She was excited to see him today. Unfortunately, she screamed just as he was about to dream.

"What is it now?" he said angrily as he jumped down from the Sakura tree.

"Did I bother you?" she asked.

_'How dense is this girl?'_ thought Natsume angrily.

"Hey Natsume?" questioned Mikan.

"Yes. Now go away for a while little girl. Some of us are trying to sleep okay?" he said, apparently annoyed by her denseness. He climbed back to the tree branch and stared blankly into space. Mikan was speechless. She sighed then sat under the tree.

"Did you know that an orchestra contest was just posted?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. Natsume was annoyed.

"Hn." he simply replied.

"And it said that every class should join?" she asked more, looking up at him.

"Hn." was all he said. Mikan stood up.

"So why don't you join?" she said with that bright smile of hers.

"Hmpf. Orchestra means a group of people baka. It isn't something just one person can handle." he said with a smirk.

"I know that baka. I've already asked…Hotaru, Yuu, and Ruka. They agreed. Anna and Nonoko said they were too busy and Sumire and Wakako wanted to join." said Mikan with her finger in her chin as she was trying to remember who she asked.

"Whatever baka." Natsume dully replied. He knew Yuu, Ruka, and Imai just agreed out of pity. Anna and Nonoko, still a mystery. But the easiest was Sumire and Wakako. They'll just want to be with him and Ruka. Freaky fan girls. Natsume shrugged at the thought of it.

"Anyway, Yuu will be our conductor. Ruka will be playing the drum and Hotaru the cymbals. Sumire said she'll use maracas and Wakako's was castanets. I'll be playing flute. So do you want to join?" said Mikan with the same bright smile.

"Whatever baka." he repeated. _'Who ever heard of an orchestra with maracas and castanets. I was right. Those two are just joining for…'_ he thought.

"Come on Natsume. We'll need someone to play the triangle to balance the melody. Please? With a big strawberry on it." pleaded Mikan. Natsume sighed.

"Whatever baka." he repeated again. Mikan smiled brighter.

"Thanks Natsume!" she said as she was running towards the building. "By the way, practice is after school in the gym!" she added.

"Tch." he muttered as he slept, but with a small grin on his face.

* * *

After class, Mikan went happily into the gym along with Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka, and…Natsume. Sumire and Wakako were too busy eyeing Natsume and Ruka that they hit the lamp post on the way to the gym. Ruka and Mikan laughed as Yuu sweatdropped. Natsume and Hotaru showed no emotion whatsoever.

They finally reached the gym. Sumire and Wakako were very relieved. They entered it at once but then Anna, Nonoko, and Koko ran towards them. They stopped in front of them.

"Mikan…Narumi…wants…to…tell you something." chorused Anna and Nonoko as they gasped for breath.

"Everyone…too…All of…us…He…said." panted Koko. They all ran towards the faculty office (Anna and Nonoko fainted as they entered). Narumi and Misaki, their biology teacher, carried them quickly to the sofa. After they awoke, Narumi faced them with a grave look on his face.

"As you all know, Reo has been one of the academy's greatest enemy. For a year now he has been in the Alice prison." he started. Everyone looked worried except Natsume and Hotaru. "Well, we've received news that he has just escaped last night."

Everyone gasped. Hotaru remained emotionless but Natsume had a pained expression. His fist clenched suddenly.

"But Narumi, why are you telling us all this?" Mikan asked.

"Well you see, the academy needs all of your help to catch Reo. So will you all help?" he answered. Everyone looked at each other, making eye contact as though asking each other. They all nodded.

"Great. Well, now that you've agreed, I'll explain the situation. Reo has been part of the AAO for years, yet he never knew their history. While he was at the prison, he overheard of the guards talking about it." Narumi explained.

_'Great. So even Alice guards are as dense as Mikan.'_ thought Natsume. Koko was the only one who heard this and he laughed. They all looked at him, sweat dropping.

"I'm…sorry." he said as he tried his best to stop laughing. Natsume gave him a look and he stopped immediately. Narumi shook his head with a grin then started to explain again.

"Anyway, you have to travel back into time to get the clues to where the AAO's greatest secret is. They say that once you've got it, you can defeat them easily. That is why they have hidden it and different time periods." he said.

"And where, may I ask did you get this information?" asked Natsume indifferently.

"From Persona of course. He's usually the one who knows about this." answered Narumi with a smile across his face.

Suddenly, the door opened. Youichi was standing there along with Mochiage and Kitsuneme. Youichi quickly ran towards Natsume.

"We're very sorry Natsume!" they said quickly, afraid of Natsume's death glare. The two immediately left without another word.

"Natsume, don't tell me your leaving?" asked Youichi. Mikan and the others stared at them. Hotaru was taking pictures. Natsume was annoyed by this. Suddenly, Youichi summoned demons and told them to chase everyone. Narumi sweat dropped. They demons were chasing them around the room, causing everything to become unorganized.

"Youichi, I have to. We need to stop Reo." Natsume said with that rare smile of his. Youichi stopped the demons from chasing everyone.

"I want to come." he said. Natsume sighed.

"Sure Youichi." said Narumi. Natsume gave him a glare. "Don't worry Natsume. You'll be there for him right?"

Natsume sighed. Youichi was looking at him, waiting for the answer.

"Okay then Youichi." he finally said. Youichi smiled but it disappeared quickly, seeing as though everyone was staring at them.

"What are you all looking at?" Natsume asked angrily with that death glare again. Everyone looked away, afraid of the flame caster.

"Well, we should begin immediately. I have been informed that the first clue lies beneath Mikan's room." Narumi said. They all looked at Mikan. "You see, something else might have stood there a long time before. Even before Alice Academy was built. Persona said about 50 years from now was the time they used the place." he continued, seeing everyone's confused faces. Hotaru walked out suddenly. Silence enveloped the faculty room. After a few minutes, Hotaru came back, with a lot of bags. She gave one to each of them then gave Narumi a communicator.

"Those are the gadgets that we'll need. That communicator is for you to check on how were doing and for emergency purposes. Everyone has that too. We can also use it if we need to go back to the present time." Hotaru explained briefly. Everyone opened their bags. She was right. They had everything they might use.

"Thanks Hotaru!" squealed Mikan in delight. Hotaru hit her with her famous baka-gun. Mikan immediately fell silent. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, Mr. Noda will be the one to help you." said Narumi as Noda approached them.

"Hello Mikan." he said. He was Mikan's moderator of the Special Ability types. Mikan greeted back.

"Best of luck then." Narumi said as he waved them good bye as they walked out towards Mikan's room.

_'I wonder what my room has to do with any of this.' _Mikan thought to herself. They reached Mikan's room and entered it.

"Okay, you guys ready?" asked Noda. They nodded. "Everyone, please join hands with each other and Mikan, hold mine please." he continued. Natsume glared at him but fortunately, Noda didn't notice this. So did everyone else.

"Now, when we arrive there, it's up to you where you start. Just use the communicators if you've found anything and we'll come there." Noda explained. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded. "1, 2, 3!" Noda counted. They closed their eyes to prevent the initial time traveling shock from hitting them.


	2. Meeting Alexa

_I don't and I never will own Gakuen Alice…Remember that with all my stories_

_Thanks to __**melissa1995**__! So about your question, they'll be traveling back to the past._

_Sorry for not updating soon! I promise to update faster!_

_Happy Reading!_

**Chapter 2: Meeting Alexa**

They arrived 50 years earlier on the spot where Mikan's room was. It was still a room, only it looked classier.

"Well kids, I'll be leaving you. Call us if you ever need help. Bye!" said Noda.

"Good bye!" they chorused as Noda traveled back to the future Alice Academy.

They looked around. It looked like the same Alice Academy room except that the walls looked newly painted and the furniture looked new.

"Do you think Alice Academy was already built?" asked Koko.

"No." answered Hotaru. "It's a house's room." she continued then she pointed to the window. Everyone looked through it and saw a neighborhood. It looked so peaceful. Everyone who passed by had smiles painted across their bright faces.

"It would be nice if we could stay here." sighed Anna.

"Yeah well, we could accomplish that in our own time period if we defeat Reo once and for all." said Sumire. This made everyone turn around to look at the room and sighed.

"So let's start looking!" announced Yuu. They all agreed. As they were about to start, the room's door knob turned. They scrambled to get a hiding spot. The door opened, revealing a young maiden. She had dark olive green hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were deep sky blue ones and her skin was fair.

They stared at her from their places. Mikan was shouting in a muffled tone, Hotaru placed her hand on her mouth to stop her from shouting. The maiden looked like she was searching for something. Koko read her mind.

_'Now where did I put that…'_ she thought as she knelt down. Her mind became blank so Koko couldn't read it anymore. Natsume suddenly made a fire ball. This got the attention of the girl.

_**Flashback**_

Koko was busying himself by reading Natsume's mind. Apparently, he was thinking about Mikan. Koko's muffled laughter was heard by Natsume, who knew the reason why. He gave Koko the death glare but Koko just laughed. He created a fire ball to show he was serious. Koko stopped.

_**End of Flashback**_

The fire ball made the girl's head turn, she saw Natsume. His crimson eyes focused on Koko. She stood up and walked towards them. Natsume casted away his flame, still focused upon Koko. The girl walked slowly towards them.

"How did you do that?" she asked. Everyone stared at her. Her eyes were full of delight as she waited for his answer. They all panicked. What if she found out? Would this meeting change the course of history? Everyone grew blue thinking about what this would do to change the future.

Natsume, being his usual arrogant self, replied, "That's something I should know and you to find out." Everyone expected her to become angry. Instead,

"Okay then. Well, my name's Alexa. What's yours?" she replied. Natsume smirked and said

"Natsume. You shouldn't be asking questions to strangers you know."

"And YOU shouldn't be prying on other peoples rooms." Alexa replied.

"She's got a point Natsume." whispered Koko.

"Well, we're looking for something and it's in this room." said Ruka.

"I'm not going to say no but please be extremely careful you won't get seen by anyone, especially my father. You can look as long as you want to. I'm going to be gone for now, I have to meet up with someone. I'll see you later okay? I trust you." Alexa replied hurriedly. Then she went out.

"That was lucky. What now?" asked Nonoko as she went out from her hiding place.

"First, we have to know what were looking for." replied Hotaru. Then she contacted Narumi to ask. Unfortunately, all he could give was that it has something to do with hope

"Hope? What could that mean?" said Anna.

"Maybe it's a crystal." said Yuu. They looked at him, "Well, each birthstone has a symbolic meaning. In this era, they believe that possessing a crystal would give you powers.

"Opals." Hotaru said blankly, "We're looking for an opal. It's the stone that symbolizes hope. Everyone nodded and looked.

They looked for it for about 7 hours. They room was big with a lot of hiding places. It was harder because they didn't know whether they should continue. Alexa might not probably let them have it.

"Hey, maybe here." Mikan said as she held an ornate jewelry box. They gathered around and opened it. Inside was a bright, glowing opal. They looked at each other. They knew this was it. Suddenly, the door opened.

"So you found what you're looking for?" Alexa asked as she started pulling down books from the bookshelf.

"Well Alexa, it's this." Mikan said, holding out the opal.

"Where'd you find this? I've been looking for this since yesterday." Alexa said surprised.

"In the jewelry box." Anna answered.

"I suppose you want it right?" Alexa said.

"Yes. We're really hoping you'd let us have it." Mikan pleaded.

"But there're lots of opals in the mining grounds. How come you want this?" Alexa asked.

"You see, this is a very special opal. We really need it for something." Nonoko answered.

"Well, as long as you promise not to destroy it. It was a gift from my mother you see. You may have it but, in one condition. It must not get harmed. I don't expect you to return it but I expect you to keep it safe." Alexa said as she handed the opal to Mikan.

"Thank you very much!" Mikan squealed in delight. They found the first clue, the first step in defeating the AAO.

"By the way, did you know that something is encrypted on the stone?" Alexa said.

An encryption? This was going to be harder than they thought.


	3. Unlocking the Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 3: Unlocking the Secret**

"How do you know if there's an encryption?" asked Anna. "By the way, I'm Anna."

"Nice meeting you. Anyway, I found out after I read something from one of the old books on our library. Would you want to read it?" Alexa answered.

"Yes please!" Mikan squealed. "Also, I'm Mikan." Alexa gave her a sweet smile and said,

"Well, we must hurry down because one of the tower guards might come. My father has strictly forbidden me to go out of my room during night. Anyways, follow me."

They all went hurriedly to the house's library. The house must be really big since the library was huge. Alexa scanned a few titles as she asked the gang to sit by the lounge area, where people could read. After a few minutes Alexa came to them and showed the page.

"You see, it said here that a few years ago, someone encrypted one of the greatest secrets of all time in a certain stone." Alexa explained as she held the book in front of them to read for themselves. "My mother gave it to me before she died then she told us about the encryption. That was when me and my friend read this book and found out more about it. We read the encryption by using one of my spyglasses but we couldn't understand what it meant."

They looked at each other. They knew that somehow, they would have to be the ones to uncover the hidden secret.

"Alexa, do you by chance have another spyglass?" asked Nonoko. "I'm Nonoko by the way."

"I think my father kept one in the attic upstairs. Let's check it out." Alexa said. They all nodded and scurried up. They expected the attic to be filled with cobwebs and dust instead, it was gleaming. They stared at it, except of course Natsume and Hotaru, who completely ignored the other's jaw dropping.

"I know, a lot of visitors often look like that as well. You see, the maids are ordered to clean up here at least twice a week. No one comes in so it's much easier. I think they just cleaned it this morning." Alexa said as she started searching.

They went through shelves and cabinets and tables and drawers. Finally Yuu found it behind some books.

"Hey guys, I got eat." Yuu called happily. They all went to him and Alexa said that it was definitely the spyglass. Mikan took out the opal and Alexa showed them how to view the encryption.

It was complicated indeed. It had the letters that read:

Y J R S S P V M M P Y N R F R G R S Y R F

Alexa was right, this was going to be hard. What exactly did these letters mean? Then suddenly, Hotaru called Mr. Narumi.

"Narumi, we found it. Now we just have to decode it." she said.

"Great. I'll tell Mr. Noda to come get you. He'll see you at the room in 7 minutes." Narumi replied as he shut the communicator.

"Come on. We'd better hurry." Alexa said after Hotaru told them what Narumi said. They were guided back to the room, just in time too. Noda just arrived.

"So you guys ready?" he asked. They looked at Alexa, as if saying good bye. Alexa nodded and gestured them to go and promise to take care of the opal and spyglass. They held hands together and closed their eyes to shake of the shock of time-traveling.

They arrived back at Mikan's room then they went to the faculty. It was also evening at the academy.

"So what did it say?" Narumi asked.

"YJRSSPVMMPYNRFRGRSYRF" they dictated.

"That's a mouthful. So now we decode it." Narumi said as they thought of ways to decode it. No technique seemed to make sense, until Hotaru suggested something.

"Didn't the AAO have advance technology? I remember Reo telling us before. So it's possible that they already had computers, right?" she asked. They nodded. Yes it was all true that the AAO had advance technology, thanks to one of their members whose whole family went against the academy.

Hotaru went to her computer. She started typing the letters after the ones they saw on the stone. It read:

U K T D D [ B [ U M T G T D U T G F [

They looked at it. It didn't make any sense at all. Then Ruka said something.

"How about typing the letters _before _the ones on the stone." Hotaru started typing. It read:

T H E A A O C N N O T B E D E F E A T E D

"Now that made perfect sense. The AAO cnnot be defeated. Misspelled cannot but still." Koko said. They agreed then looked back on the screen, except for Natsume and Hotaru who understood it already

"Wait, it says that the AAO can't be defeated!" they said in unison. Natsume and Hotaru sweatdropped. They were so slow in picking up!

"So what now? Is this the end?" Youichi suddenly said.

"Wait guys, that's what you'd say to stop people from looking any further right? What if it's something to set you off course? Look at it. Why would they misspell cannot?" asked Narumi. "That means that cnnot can mean something else."

They looked at him, possible because they're interested on what to hear next.

"Cnnot…I think it rings a bell…It's something…That's it! Connotation. It is often useful to avoid words with strong connotations, especially disparaging ones, when striving to achieve a neutral point of view." he said brightly. They stared at him.

"Mr. Narumi, in English if you don't mind?" asked Anna, Nonoko and Koko in unison.

"It means to use deeper words to denote a deeper meaning." Yuu implied. They _ahh_-ed at his answer.

"So how does that relate with our current problem?" asked Ruka.

"Simple. Think deeper about the word _defeated_. Now what words can you think of?" Narumi asked.

"Beaten?" suggested Anna.

"Subjugated?" Yuu said.

"Trounced." said Hotaru emotionlessly.

"Crushed." said Youichi.

"You're all right. But there's also overpowered and lots more. So if we remove the cnnot, we see it as: THE AAO BE DEFEATED. Still makes no sense. How about if we correct cnnot and add the antonym of defeated?" Narumi said but Koko cut him.

"You said the deeper meaning of the word. How come 'antonym' is the one we'll be using?"

"Very interesting. Well, as I've said before, maybe it's just to set us off course. Maybe if you read it as THE AAO CANNOT BE VICTORIOUS, it might just be a trap to get us confused." Narumi explained.

"I think they succeeded." said a very confused Mikan. They all sweatdropped at her statement.

"Well, one things for sure. The AAO can be defeated. They only used those codes and misspellings to set us off. So do you all understand now?" asked Narumi kindly. They all nodded. Hotaru gave Mikan a very understandable version of this. Even a five year old could understand. They sweatdropped again.

"So, next time slot: back to 323 BC, in Ancient Greece. We'll send you there, when you arrive in Greece. Better pack up tonight. You'll be leaving at dusk." Narumi said happily.

They all looked at each other. Going to Greece? They we're too tired and confused to get giddy about it. They strode to their room sleepily and packed their necessities. Tomorrow would be a very BIG day. They were flying away to Greece.

It all seemed too good to be true

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About the connotation part and the decoding parts…I just made all of it up. Well, let's just say I have a unusual imagination and way of writing.

Review please!


	4. The Flight to Greece

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 4: The Flight to Greece**

It was at dusk when the gang was all awoken. They trudged sleepily into the vans and slept on each other. Hotaru, Narumi and Noda were the only ones awake. Narumi and Noda had to be awake since they had to look over the kids and Hotaru wanted to find out more about the timeline they were going to go back into.

"Great. Territorial rulers." she mumbled as the rest were sleeping heavily. It was a good thing the airport was a few hours away from the academy, they had to get sleep to be awake to enjoy the plane ride. About and hour in the ride, mostly all of them woke up except for our little brunette.

Two more hours passed and they were in the departure area. Mikan finally woke up about half an hour ago. Narumi was crying waterfalls since he couldn't come. Noda was the only one allowed to go then he'd stay in Greece. After they find the clue, he'll bring them back to the present and they'll all fly back to Japan.

Their flight was finally called and they were boarding the plane. Narumi was crying, waving a white handkerchief as he said good bye to his precious students, or maybe because he's depressed. Either way, the gang was going to their own private compartment, to avoid spies from the passengers to recognize them.

The flight began. The Anna, Nonoko and Mikan were busy chit-chatting while Hotaru was reading about the Hellenistic Period. Natsume was reading his manga and Ruka was grooming his rabbit. Koko was preoccupying himself by reading their minds at different periods (deciding to leave out Natsume and Hotaru, who knew his doing) and Yuu was busying himself by talking with Mr. Noda.

It was quite a long time. The girls got tired of talking and fell asleep. Yuu and Koko started playing chess (Koko won because he countered all of Yuu's well-thought moves). Natsume was just gazing outside and Ruka was petting his rabbit. Hotaru was now typing something. Suddenly, the plane made a little _bump_ and Anna and Nonoko ACCIDENTALLY fell on Koko and Yuu. They were both surprised. Hotaru quit typing and took photos for a while. This made Natsume, Ruka and Mr. Noda sweatdropped. Mikan, on the other hand, was still fast asleep, unmoved.

Anna and Nonoko were awakened by the sound of clicking and Koko and Yuu were blushing furiously. Soon, Anna and Nonoko did the same. The rest stared at them whilst Mikan was still dreaming of Howalons. Then the plane made another bump and Mikan's head fell on Natsume's lap. (Anna and Nonoko was in between them, you see) She didn't wake up, being a heavy sleeper. Hotaru began snapping photos of these next. Natsume just continued to gaze at the window, not minding his angel, I mean the baka on his lap.

The flight intercom announced that they still had seven long hours before they arrive in Greece. They all sighed. Mikan finally stirred and luckily, she didn't realize she had been sleeping in Natsume's lap. It was already afternoon and Mr. Noda called them to have lunch.

It was sort of a buffet (a pretty big plane if you ask me). Mikan helped herself with everything. Everyone just stared and sweatdropped at Mikan's huge appetite. Mikan didn't seem to mind since she's enjoying herself. Hotaru got annoyed by this and hit Mikan with the baka gun.

"What was that for?" Mikan asked angrily, causing quite a commotion.

"For eating too much and causing such a commotion. Finish eating and go back to the compartment. Don't you dare ask any more." Hotaru said firmly. They sweatdropped at this. Mikan grumbled as she ate her meal then stomped back to the compartment.

She got bored after sometime. The others didn't come back yet. Mikan couldn't do anything lest she gets hit by the baka gun again. She sighed heavily and gazed outside. It was almost night time. The intercom announced that they'd be arriving at about 10 in the evening.

The others returned back at 9:30, packing up their things. Mikan watched them for she had already one this hours ago. Talk about punishment. Hotaru seemed to be her mother. She was sent back. Little did she know that the others had been planning something.

A plan that Natsume agreed on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So wondering what the plan is?

I'll leave you to figure that out.

I have just one more thing to say, please visit the story UNKNOWN and help me with you're opinions. I really need them.

Plus, review onegai!


	5. The Plan in Greece

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 5: The Plan in Greece**

"Fukouhei da. Why did I have to stay in the compartment alone for?" asked the brunette as they were carrying their luggage to their rooms.

"Simple. You speak too loud. You're calling too much attention. Now, monku iwanaide." Hotaru replied. _'Plus we had to talk about something'_ she thought.

They made their way to the check in area. Unfortunately, the receptionist couldn't understand them. She only understood Greek.

"Emeis blepe be edo eis epitagi mesa. Emeis epifylaktikos tria topos?" said Yuu. They stared at him in amazement as the receptionist gave a nod and gave Yuu three silver keys. He took it and gestured them to go to the stairs to check out their rooms.

While going up, they were still staring at Yuu. He sweatdropped at this and said,

"Look, I know some Greek and the sentences I said was just a bunch of words that I put together. Fortunately, the receptionist knew we were foreigners so she understood what I said. Actually, I said rooms wrong. Topos means room not rooms." he explained.

They _ahh_-ed again for his extensive knowledge in language. They were already upstairs then Nonoko asked him something.

"Yuu, why is it that there are only three keys?" she said.

"Because one for the boys, one for you girls and one for Mr. Noda." he answered.

_'That would make the plan much harder to accomplish.'_ Hotaru thought. Koko nodded and they all understood, except for Mikan and Noda.

"Sou desu ne. Ahh yes. The girl's room is no 102." Yuu said as he gave the keys to Hotaru. "Here is yours Mr. Noda, room no. 103." he continued as he handed another key to Mr. Noda. "And ours, room no. 104." he finished. They all went to their respective rooms and started unpacking.

"Mou jikan yo. We really need to get the plan started." Hotaru whispered to Anna and Nonoko. Hotaru made Mikan to busy herself by cooking dinner. She told her to make lots since the others were coming over. Mikan had no choice, again.

"Tell me again what the plan is." sighed Nonoko. Hotaru shot her a short glare then explained the plan.

"We should tell Mikan to stay here and she'll need convincing. She can't come with us in the Hellenistic Period. In the time era we'll be arriving, her ancestor should be the king. They can't meet each other. And we need Hyuuga to do the convincing part. All we have to do is make sure Hyuuga talks to Mikan and he does it right." Hotaru explained.

"So should we call Natsume now?" Anna asked.

"Let him find a way to speak to her on his own. All we have to do is just sit back and watch." Hotaru said then she grinned evilly. Anna and Nonoko sweatdropped since they knew what Hotaru was thinking about.

A few minutes later, Mikan came out of the kitchen, serving their dinner. It smelled so nice Anna wanted Mikan to teach her that. She wasn't that good in cooking.

Then the others arrived and they ate. Hotaru kicked Natsume from under the table, signaling him to do it now or else. He gave a cough (luckily, Noda didn't join them. He said he had something to do) and they grew silent. Everyone stopped eating for a while and watched what happened next.

Natsume pulled Mikan out of the room, but before doing so, he said something.

Something that was not in the plan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it's very short. I really had to shut down the computer but I want to finish this story ASAP.

Although we still have a long way to go…

P.S. Onegai review!

P.S.S. Onegai visit my other story, UNKNOWN because I'm desperate for your views. I really need to plan it now.

(The credit for that advice goes to Optatus Crepusculum)


End file.
